Masquerade
by Invisible Wallflower
Summary: Masquerades were mainly for couples. Willa didn't have a boyfriend to go as one. Yet, she still went, grasping onto the slight chance that something would happen for her that night. *Rated T for slight mentions of alcohol.


**Ah! First story! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**...**

The entire night so far has been easily the most boring night of my life.

My classmates, both in my grade and higher, danced around me in a giant incoherent blur, and I made no attempt whatsoever to even try separating them. So, instead, I moved my attention to getting to the punch bowl positioned across the room unharmed, a task that would prove to be a struggle if I hoped to keep my dress intact.

The school I attended planned this dance in hopes of getting the students closer together. What they weren't planning, was _how_ close the students were getting. The smell of alcohol reeked in the large room, which if I say so myself, was beginning to grow smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Sweaty bodies, their faces covered by the masks required at a masquerade, clung together, dancing so close to one another it was hard to tell where one person ended and another began.

I pushed my way through, ignoring the crude remarks from the couples I was forced to disconnect to get past. With each step, I mumbled a weak, "Sorry," but none noticed, nor cared. They simply attached themselves back to each other once I was gone.

_Where are all the chaperones, anyway?_

Finally, the table supporting the red punch came into sight, and I almost cried with joy. Practically sprinting, I hurried my way over to the table, grasping the ladle drifting lazily through the liquid as soon as I reached it.

Now grasping a blue plastic cup filled with the drink, I merely sat and watched the students throughout the loud auditorium.

I hadn't come with a date, in fact, I almost hadn't come at all. It was only with extreme convincing from Charlie that I came at all.

_ "Oh come on Willa! What's the worst that could happen?" she questioned, dragging me through the nearest dress store. _

_ I sighed, dejectedly flipping throughout the various dresses. "I don't know, it's just.. Not my type, exactly." _

_ She turned around from the strapless yellow gown she was currently inspecting, fixing me with a light glare. "Please, just go. For me? Come on, you might even meet your Prince Charming!" _

_ I rolled my eyes, strutting deeper into the shop. "Yeah, and he'll ride in on a shiny unicorn! Face it Charlie, I'm never gonna meet my Prince Charming. Not now, not ever." I looked down briefly, my heart twisting a bit in depression, but Charlene interrupted._

_ She appeared at my side, gently peering down at me, since she was slightly taller. "Willa, I never, and I mean never, want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. You're going to find your Prince, and get that fairy tale ending like you've always wanted."_

_ I bit my lip. "Really?"_

_ She grinned and began sifting through the dresses once more. "Absolutely. Now, will you help me find you a dress for this ball?" At the sound of my aggravated sigh, she faced me, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please?" _

_ My gaze met hers, and I knew that even if I said no, she'd force me to go, so I replied, "Fine."_

I was regretting my choice more and more.

With a barely audible sigh, I placed the cup down. If I leave, nobody'll notice.

I swiftly made my way towards the nearest door, about twenty feet to my left. The skirt of my pale blue dress softly swished against my shins as I walked, and the soft fabric comforted me slightly.

I leaned my weight against the door, and it gave way almost instantly. Cool, fresh air collided onto my body, and I sighed in pleasure. Only then had I realized the amount of humidity the room behind me held.

The area I now found myself was the back of the school, the tall towers of the elementary's playground kingdom looming a short distance away. I soon found myself walking steadily in that direction, only half-aware of my actions.

Not too long afterwards, I was sat in one of the two swings the entire playground held, my legs pumping myself to swing the tiniest bit. I was in a daze, that is, until a soft hand collided against my back and pushed, swinging me up higher.

I squealed and turned to face the mysterious person, my heart racing, only to be faced with a tall man, not too much older than me. He, like myself and the rest of the school, wore a mask, decorated simply with a blue so dark it brought out the beautiful pale irises hidden behind it. My breath caught in my throat.

A deep chuckle erupted from him, more than likely laughing at my reaction to his arrival. "It's alright, I'm not going to mob you or anything."

A grin tugged its way onto my lips and I hopped off the swing. "Good," I replied cheekily. "Cause then I'd have to fight you."

He raised an eyebrow, looking me over briefly before chuckling. "No offense or anything, but I think I could take you without much of an effort."

My mouth opened in feigned shock. "Hey, I'm stronger than I look!" To prove my point, I punched his bicep lightly. He sunk down a bit, grasping his shoulder as if he were hurt. I giggled, and he smiled. _Oh god, his smile._ It caused the butterflies in my stomach to take flight, caused my heartbeat to speed up the slightest bit.

"So," he began, leading me in the direction of the nearest bench, waving a hand for me to sit with him. I complied, plopping not so gracefully down beside him, and listened as he spoke. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here rather than in there?" He pointed absentmindedly to the general area of the school, but I didn't have the heart to point out that the building was in the other direction.

Instead I blushed, suddenly finding my shoes increasingly interesting. "Too crowded. I'm not a big fan of cramped spaces. Plus, I really didn't want to come tonight."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why not? Don't you like dances?"

I shrugged, and looked up at the clear, starry night sky. Blatantly ignoring his question, I asked, "What about you? Why isn't a handsome guy like you in there?"

I mimicked my action, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Saw a pretty girl leaving, so I decided to follow her." He grinned charmingly at me, and I was hit with a sudden wave of formality as the butterflies reared anew. The way the left side of his smile rose slightly higher, the diminutive dimple that caved into his cheek directly to the side of it, those captivating blue eyes...

Only then did I notice the mop of red hair at the top of his head.

I froze momentarily as I put two and two together, but my concentration soon, snapped onto one thing; he called me pretty. _Him_, the sole person I've had a crush on for _years_..

"Miss?" he questioned, ripping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I coughed awkwardly, but inside I was exploding with happiness. It suddenly appeared that the grin, a silly, stupid grin, which I had turned my head as soon as it came so that he wouldn't see, couldn't be wiped from my face. "I'm fine." Perfectly fine. Off in the distance, the town's clock rang twelve times; midnight.

Inside the school, the chaperones, that is if they'd shown up again, would be ordering the students inside unveil themselves, overly perky no doubt. I turned to the mystery man, a wide smirk present, and said teasingly, "You know, right now everybody inside is revealing themselves to one another. Perhaps the person who followed me out here would like to show me who they are?"

He grinned, and I was positive that he knew I'd figured his identity long before now. Nonetheless, he proceeded to tug the mask from his head. "Philby." I stated as soon as the mask was off and his full face in view, confirming my suspicions.

"I knew you'd figure out it was me," he smirked. "Darn this red hair."

I giggled and slipped my own mask off. He smiled, softer than all the previous ones, and in that fleeting moment, all of my previous confidence vanished. Nervousness replaced it, my heart beating erratically against my chest.

I stood up abruptly, making my way back over to the metal swing. My hands were clasped tightly, I knew that if I let them go, they'd be shaking. "You know Willa," he said, his voice coming from beside my head, so close that I could feel his breath on my ear. "When I first saw you tonight, I almost couldn't believe it was you," he moved around until he was in front of me, "I couldn't believe that someone that's so naturally beautiful could become even more so," his hand moved up to cup my cheek, and I honestly _swore_ my heart stopped. "Yet, you never cease to surprise me."

He leaned in, pausing slightly right as we were millimeters away from each other, as he was asking for permission. When I didn't move, he slowly leaned down the rest of the way, connecting our lips for the first time. I smiled against it, giggling slightly as he returned the gesture. The hand that wasn't cupping my cheek moved down to grasp my left hand, as my right one moved up around his neck.

It was exactly as I'd dreamed it would be, gentle, loving, and sweet. When he pulled away seconds later, I sighed in content. My cheeks and neck were flaring with a red blush, and after a quick glance up to Philby, I knew he was, too.

"No matter what, Willa," he mumbled, pressing a delicate kiss to my hairline. "I'm glad you came."

I grinned, intertwining our fingers together. "Me, too."

**...**

**Okay.. Not exactly my best work ever, but hey, I'm new here. Please, review! R&R! Anything, even criticize it if you want, it'll only help me get better. Thanks for reading, and well.. See ya, I guess.**


End file.
